


Останься

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: missing scene к матчу с Йосен





	Останься

— Останься.

Рико знала, что не должна оборачиваться, и все же она обернулась. Теппей лежал на животе и смотрел на нее одним глазом. Челка падала ему на лицо.

Невозможно.

— Мы ушли на минутку, — сказала она, сердясь не на него даже — на себя. Теппей продолжал смотреть, и Рико, вздохнув, вернулась и присела на край кровати. Он глянул на нее снизу вверх. У него был какой-то исключительный дар смотреть вот так.

Потом он перевернулся на живот и протянул к ней руки. И она скользнула ему в объятия, напрочь забыв, что собиралась уходить, что злится на него, что хотела задать один-единственный вопрос: почему, Теппей? Почему мы расстались?

Но Теппей притянул ее к себе и поцеловал, и все вопросы вылетели у нее из головы.

Они целовались и целовались, и его руки скользили по ее спине, спускались на ягодицы, прихватывали, сжимали, и все ее тело пробивало сладкой дрожью. Она обожала его руки. Он мог посадить ее на ладонь и поднять, как котенка.

— Сними…

Рико одним движением сдернула с себя матроску, и руки Теппея легли на ее грудь под лифчиком. Она потянулась расстегнуть, но он ее опередил.

— Такая красивая…

— Маленькая, — проворчала она. Теппей широко улыбнулся и, положив ей ладонь на спину, притянул Рико к себе и обхватил сосок губами. 

Рико выгнуло, она застонала громко, в голос, и тут же зажала рот ладонью. Что же это такое, почему у нее так едет крыша от этого человека, от одного его присутствия рядом…

Когда Теппей сказал ей, что им лучше расстаться, он нес привычную чушь — «дело не в тебе, а во мне» и «давай останемся друзьями». Но Рико точно знала, в чем дело. После травмы он считал себя недостойным, и к тому же не мог не заметить очевидную влюбленность Хьюги. Чертовы мальчишки… хоть бы раз подумал, а чего хочет она! 

— Такое сердитое лицо, — прошептал Теппей, отрываясь от ее груди. Его рука уже забралась под юбку, скользила по ягодицам, поддевая край трусов. Она привстала, помогая ему, а потом сама стянула белье и бросила на пол. Теппей смотрел на нее, и в его глазах боль мешалась с вожделением — и восхищением. 

— Лежи и не дергайся, — прошипела она. Теппей слабо улыбнулся. 

— Опять пытать будешь? 

Его руки словно жили своей жизнью — гладили ее под юбкой, потом ладонь нырнула между ног, и Рико приподнялась на коленях, невольно ахнув, когда пальцы прошлись по ее клитору. 

— Такая мокрая…

— Времени мало, — прошептала Рико. — Не тяни. 

Киеши смотрел на нее темным, жестким взглядом, от которого у нее всегда, сколько они были вместе, волоски на теле вставали дыбом. Киеши был ее первым и единственным мужчиной, Рико не с чем было сравнивать, и все же что-то подсказывало ей, что, возможно, сравнивать и не стоит. 

— Иди сюда, — прошептал он и потянул ее за плечо на себя, а когда она наклонилась, поцеловал. В ту же минуту она почувствовала, как пальцы раздвигают ее половые губы, а потом — что в нее толкается член.

Застонав, Рико приникла головой к плечу Теппея. Он гладил ее по спине, проходясь ладонью до задницы, его дыхание опаляло Рико ухо. 

— Какая ты узенькая…

Правильно, подумала Рико, с тобой же и трахалась в последний раз, больше года прошло. Она застонала от пронзительного наслаждения и выпрямилась, вздрагивая на члене, который, казалось, заполнил ее по меньшей мере наполовину. Теппей — глаза его горели — положил руку ей на грудь. В этой огромной ладони она казалась еще меньше, но сейчас это совершенно не тревожило.

— Хорошо…

Она запрокинула голову, а вторая рука Теппея легла ей на бедро, и он потянул ее вниз и вперед. По венам будто плеснуло огнем. Рико, вздрогнув, двинула бедрами сама, а потом еще раз и еще. Виски сдавило, голова закружилась. Она поняла, что перестала дышать.

— Теппей… — собственный стон изумил ее. Ничто не могло с этим сравниться, никакая жалкая дрочка в душе. Рико ведь и не хотела никого, кроме Теппея. Смотрела на Хьюгу, думала, какой он красивый и хороший — и не хотела.

— Милая моя… — прошептал он. Его лицо горело, на висках блестели капли пота. Он подбрасывал бедра, и ее каждый раз пронизывало ярким, острым удовольствием. 

— Быстрее, — вырвался у нее хриплый шепот. Глаза Теппея темно блеснули, и он ускорился, ухватив ее обеими руками за бедра. Рико склонилась к нему — ее грудь снова оказалась у его губ, и Теппей вобрал сосок в рот, а потом прихватил его зубами.

Ахнув, Рико выгнулась на нем, и член, ей показалось, вошел еще глубже. Теппей жестко сжал в ладонях ее ягодицы, пальцы мазнули по дырке, и Рико, зашипев, сжалась на его члене. Она хотела попросить, но не знала, о чем, и голос ее не слушался, но Теппей будто понял — кончик его пальца толкнулся в задницу.

— О да, о да, о да…

Это жалобное, задыхающееся сорвалось с ее губ против воли. Рико запрокинула голову, остро ощущая в этот момент все — член у себя внутри, палец в заднице, горячие губы на соске. Несколько коротких, рваных мгновений ей казалось, что она либо прямо сейчас умрет, либо никогда не сможет кончить.

Потом ее будто прошило от пяток до макушки электрическим разрядом. Она сжалась, вздрагивая всем телом, цепляясь за руки Теппея, выстанывая что-то неразборчивое ему в плечо — и почувствовала, как он дрожит под ней крупной дрожью, резко подбрасывая бедра. Он кончал в нее — и Рико ничего не имела против.

— Прости… — прошептал Теппей, задыхаясь, когда их отпустило, и Рико повалилась на него. Ее слегка колотило. — Я не должен был… я забыл… так безответственно…

Она зажала ему рот рукой.

— Разберемся.

Звон в ушах стихал, и она уже разбирала вопли, доносящие с трибун. Там все еще шла игра. Там все еще стоял насмерть под своим кольцом страшный, непобедимый щит Йосен.

Теппей был нужен команде. 

А Рико, кажется, была нужна Теппею. Прижавшись губами к его губам, она заглянула в ореховые глаза — и увидела в них мягкий свет.

— Если мы выиграем — я прощу тебя и буду встречаться с тобой снова.

— Раз так, — он улыбнулся ей своей солнечной, самой лучшей на свете улыбкой, — тогда мы непременно выиграем.


End file.
